


Кости плавятся

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Кости плавятся

Галлюцинации  
Героин быстрый.  
Он проникает в вены почти мгновенно, снимает напряжение, растекается по телу приятным теплом, похожим на всплеск, взрыв тысячи мелких огненных шаров. Боль уходит, уходит ноющая боль в костях, мышцах, становится так, будто Бог сошёл с небес и по-отечески поцеловал в лоб.  
Ор-газм.  
Самый длинный оргазм в его жизни; ни одна женщина не приносила ему столько эйфорических ощущений, как тупая игла, вонзившаяся в сгиб руки, оставившая там очередной отпечаток-синяк. 

Он открывает глаза.  
Он видит обычный потолок.  
Белый ровный потолок.   
Дэйв поворачивает голову и шумно вздыхает через нос. Алан стоит у входа и смотрит на него с мрачным сожалением. Расслабленное тело отказывается подниматься, и Дэйв так и лежит на полу, смотря на лучшего друга.

– Ты не должен видеть это, Чарли, – хрипит он слабо, а потом так же слабо улыбается, снова закрывая глаза.  
– Но я вижу.

Дэйв слышит стук каблуков, заглушенных ковром, чувствует, что Ал садится рядом с ним. Сил нет открыть глаза.

– Я зависим, Чарли, – сдавленно говорит Дэйв. – Но, ей-Богу, давай посмотрим правде в глаза. Все мы зависим от чего-то. Я завишу от наркотиков, а кто-то – от другого человека, от любимой песни, да даже от гребаного кофе! Я зависим от наркотиков. Я зависим от тебя, Чарли. Именно поэтому только ты, один ты, являешься ко мне в приходы.

Уайлдер понимающе ухмыляется и – исчезает.  
Дэйву кажется, что его кости плавятся.

* * *

Чарли услужливо помогает принять ему сидячую позу. Он хочет выпрямиться, но Дэйв сжимает его лицо в своих ладонях и целует его, целует слабо, но чувственно. Ему кажется, что он мнёт губами не человека, а мраморную статую.  
Алан всё же разгибается и смотрит на Гаана всё с таким же сожалением, и Дэйв хочет стереть это выражение с его лица.  
Нечего его жалеть.

– Чарли, иди сюда, – говорит Дэйв и тянет к нему руки, словно ребёночек к маме. Уайлдер улыбается и обнимает Гаана, ерошит ему длинные волосы и аккуратно целует во впалую щёку. Дэйв жмется к нему, шепчет что-то, пытается дотянуться губами до его губ, но Алан, будто бы издеваясь, отстраняется от него.

И исчезает.

Кости начинают плавиться.

* * *

– А знаешь…  
– Что?  
– Блять, Чарли, ты же моё подсознание. Веди себя тихо, – рычит Дэйв. – Так вот, знаешь, все кричат мне о том, что надо лечиться. От чего лечиться? Я здоров. Мне хорошо с героином. Там где героин – там расслабленность, спокойствие, невероятные ощущения. И, главное, там есть ты.

Алан задумчиво чешет затылок и молча соглашается со словами Дэйва. А вот настоящий Уайлдер бы не одобрил, мелькает в голове мысль, но Гаан тут же её прогоняет. Он смотрит на Алана и продолжает речь, особо не торопясь – сейчас не успеет рассказать, так потом расскажет.

– Ты красивый такой. И улыбаешься ты мягко, хоть и производишь впечатление Снежной Королевы. Ты больше других беспокоишься обо мне, вот уж не знаю, почему, но именно ты, Ал, вытаскивал меня, бухого и обколотого из клубов, именно ты был со мной в самые трудные минуты. Как, например, сейчас. – Алан кивнул, показывая, что слушает его слова. – И я благодарен тебе. Я так долго был благодарен тебе, что влюбился. 

Алан поднимает на Дэйва свой пронзительный взгляд, и Гаан думает, что он сейчас исчезнет. Но Уайлдер не исчезает. Он улыбается ему мягко-мягко, смотрит без сожаления, но с любовью.

Дэйв трогает пальцами щёки, и чувствует на них солёную влагу.

– Я так люблю тебя, Алан.

Алан поднимается с кресла, делает шаг к Дэйву...

...и исчезает.

Кости уже совсем расплавились.

* * *

Алан долго не появляется на этот раз, и Дэйв начинает пугаться. Он тяжело дышит, ногтями впивается в кожу (не до крови), а губы шепчут тихое «Чарли».

И вот он, Чарли.

В его глазах беспокойство. Раньше было только сочувствие и любовь, никогда не было беспокойства.  
Но Дэйву это неважно. Он обнимает Ала за шею, притягивает к себе и чертовски удивляется, когда Ал резко вырывается.

– Что ты, блять, творишь?! – истерично кричит Алан. Дэйв пораженно хлопает ресницами.  
– В смысле?  
– В прямом! Посмотри на себя, Дэйв. Когда ты в последний раз ел?  
– Нормально ем. Я не настолько конченный наркоман, – шипит Дэйв, а потом до него доходит. – О Боже, Чарли. Ты настоящий.  
– Нет, блять, латексный, из эксклюзивной коллекции мистера Гора! Вставай, Дэйв. – Его лицо становится сосредоточенным, он поднимает Гаана на ноги. Дэйв крепко обнимает Алана за шею, и тот, не ожидавший таких проявлений эмоций, удивленно застывает.  
– Как же я скучал по настоящему Алану. Не по той галлюцинации, которая может слушать и поддакивать, а по настоящему Алану!

Алан неуверенно обнимает его в ответ, перебирает спутанные тёмные волосы Гаана. Он не знает, что добавить.

– Я беспокоился, Дэйв. Мартин не отлипает от бутылки, ты протыкаешь свои руки. Это печально. «Depeche»...  
– Да ебал я этот «Depeche», – отрывисто рычит Дэйв, до боли прижимая к себе Алана. – Думаешь, сейчас он меня волнует?

Алан кряхтит и пытается вырваться из объятий. Дэйв не отпускает.

– Не думаю, что тебя сейчас вообще что-то волнует.  
– Ошибаешься, Чарли.

Дэйв наивно думает, что ему нечего терять, он впивается губами в губы Алана. Он настолько привык к этому в собственных галлюцинациях, что не думает о последствиях, просто проводит языком по нёбу Уайлдера.  
Дэйв не знает, откуда у него столько силы, но вырывающегося Алана он держит крепко, не отпускает.

Алан всё-таки вырывается. Трёт рукавом целованные губы и избегает зрительного контакта. Опомнившийся Дэйв ожидает ругательство по ушам или кулак в челюсть, но этого не происходит. Уайлдер тяжело дышит, а потом исчезает. Не исчезает, а уходит.

Через дверь. По-настоящему.

Кости не плавятся – их нет.

Причина болезни  
В дверь стучат.  
Абсолютно точно.  
Это не трип, не глюк и не обычное слуховое помешательство.

В гребанную деревянную дверь стучат для приличия три раза, потом еще три, нетерпеливо шарахают обувкой, а потом всё же поворачивают ручку и толкают внутрь, нерешительно топчась на пороге.

Дэйв поднимает голову, а потом опускает её, тихо хмыкнув себе под нос.

– Почему ты не закрылся? – тупо спрашивает Чарли, осматривая комнату.  
– Чтобы всякие Аланы засовывали в мою обитель свои длинные носы.

На лице Алана появляется некое подобие улыбки. Он медленно проходит внутрь и садится рядом с Дэйвом на кровать. От него пахнет дорогим «Senator», Дэйв не любит его за отвратительно-приторный вишнёвый привкус. От Алана веет холодом – он только что пришёл с улицы, и для плавящихся костей Дэйва этот холод спасительный. Дэвид прижимается к боку Алана, с извращённым удовольствием вдыхая «Сенатора».

– Как думаешь, кому из нас следует извиниться? – шепчет Дэйв. – Мне, за то, что героин настолько стёр все границы реальности и нереальности; за то, что ты стал моей героиновой лихорадкой и причиной превратившихся не то, что в труху, – в сплошную горячую белую массу костей, или тебе, за то, что пришёл хер знает зачем, обнадёжил, а потом, не сказав ни слова, съебался куда-то, бросив меня с переломанным сердцем?  
– Переломанное сердце? Как же заштамповано звучит, – глухо отвечает Алана. – И копай глубже, Дэвид. Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения за то, что пролил кофе на твои брюки перед выступлением, за то, что не успел задержать лифт, когда ты бежал к нему в 1986, за то, что… – Он запинается, с удивлением понимая, сколько раздражения появилось в его голосе. Дэйв смотрит на него с отрешенным равнодушием. – Да, Дэйв, прости меня за то, что съебался, проехав по твоему сердцу. Я тебя очень люблю. А вот ты себя – нет.  
– Потому что я люблю тебя, – говорит он, подчеркнув последнее слово. Алан морщится.

Дэйв совершенно точно движимый не героином, кокаином или какой-то еще наркотической херней, поворачивается к нему и, вдыхая аромат «Сенатора», целует.  
Не как в прошлый раз. В прошлый раз это было остервенело, с жадностью, а губы у Дэйва были сухими-сухими, как будто он целый день стоял на ветру.  
Сейчас он целует мягко, как влюбленный по уши парень целует свою школьницу-девушку у порога её дома, одной рукой гладя волосы за ухом, другую положив Чарли на колено; губы у Дэйва влажные и мягкие.  
И он улыбается  
Улыбается прямо в поцелуй.  
Заметив, что Алан не отстраняется, а крепко сжимает его руку на своём колене.

– А потом ты опять разломаешь мне сердце? – продолжая улыбаться, спрашивает Дэйв. Его рука покоится на волосах Чарли. Тот тяжело дышит и смотрит на мокрый от пота лоб Дэйва.  
– Глупости, – выдыхает он. Взгляд падает на губы Гаана. – Героин придумывает тебе чувства, вписывает галочкой в и так порядком изломанное сердце, говорит, что делать, а ты винишь в этом кого угодно, но не себя и не героин, Дэвид. Ты ненормальный, честное слово, больной и ненормальный. И я абсолютно точно не хочу добивать тебя.

Он целует Дэйва в дрожащие пальцы и отстраняется.   
Дэйв всё продолжает улыбаться.

– Ты не сердце мне ломаешь, Чарли. А кости. Держишь над ними зажигалку, как я – над ложкой с героином. 

Алан не понимет, и вдаваться в подробности не решается.

– И это не героин. Это не блядский наркотик говорит мне, кого любить. Он просто всё воспроизводит. Нет героина – нет тебя. Боже, как всё просто, да, Чарльз?  
– Проще простого, – чувствуя, как по позвонку бежит холодный пот, отвечает Алан. – Ты больной, – повторяет он.  
– А ты – причина болезни. Не я, и не порошок, а ты, Чарли, ты. 

Дэйв устало убирает волосы за уши.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя виноватым? – хмурится Алан.  
– А ты хочешь, чтоб виноватым себя чувствовал я. Всё справедливо.

Алан резко встаёт с кровати, и Дэйв, доверчиво прижимающийся к нему, слегка покачивается, но не заваливается на бок. Он поднимает на Уайлдера взгляд с опухшими красными веками.  
Улыбка превращается в оскал.

Алану на секунду становится страшно. От его убийственной любви. От любящей улыбки, превратившейся в хищную ухмылку.  
Он идёт к выходу.

– Заходи ещё.

Хотелось крикнуть, что никогда не зайдет. Но Алан, остановившись на пороге, медленно оборачивается и кивает головой.

– Жди меня.

Ничто не реально, и ничто не заслуживает внимания  
Алан вытаскивает из кармана жестяной портсигар «Сенатора», достает оттуда сигарету и затягивается. Дэйв смотрит на него, тянет носом.

– Виноград. Не вишня, – поясняет отсутствие приторного запаха вишни Алан. – Перемены нужны всем. Даже в таком незначительном.  
– Ну вот бы и переходил на «Black Captain», а то куришь это дерьмо, – хрипло говорит Дэйв. Алан качает головой – всё как всегда.

Дэйв голый по пояс, и Алан может разглядеть его. Красивые руки безбожно проткнуты в сгибах локтей и в кистях, обвиты татуировками, во многом бессмысленными, наполненные лишь его, Дэйвовским, смыслом, еще одной иголкой нанесенные на бледные участки кожи, чернотой расползаются по узким плечам; кости на бедрах царапают кожу изнутри, грозятся проткнуть её, как положенный в целлофановый пакетик шприц; и без того бледного Дэйва будто обсыпали пудрой на два слоя, замазали все живые, бьющие красной искрой места, а сверху выскребли татуировки и прошлись краской по венам.  
Дэйв выглядел как этот-ваш-Иисус-Христос, в убийственном сочетании с олицетворением смерти. Если и не смерти, то мёртвого человека. Почти мёртвого.

– Страшный? – интересуется Дэйв, заметив на себе внимательный взгляд Алана. Тот делает затяжку, последний раз глазами пробегает по греческому кресту на плече Гаана и смотрит теперь на его лицо.  
– Красивый, Дэйв, красивый. Ужасающий, я бы сказал. Ужасающий в своей страшной красоте. – Он пытается подобрать слова. Сигарета почти обжигает пальцы.  
– Я сочту за комплимент, Чарли. Иди сюда.

Чарли послушно отлипает от косяка двери, делает тихие шаги по короткому ворсу ковра, по пути видит многострадальную пепельницу зелёного цвета, заполненную до краев, бросает туда сигарету.   
Дэйв сидит на кровати, руки у него дрожат крупно, заметно, от него несёт какими-то лекарствами и мочой, но Алан всё равно садится перед ним на колени, складывает руки на его коленях, пытается унять дрожь в руках, целует костяшки пальцев. Дэйв смотрит на него сверху вниз, ловит пальцами сухие поцелуи.

– Если бы я мог повернуть время назад, – бормочет Чарли, – знаешь, я бы бежал от вас, как прокаженный. Плевать на славу, имя или друзей. Плевать я хотел на тебя, или Гора, или, уж тем более, Флетча.  
– Чарли, – прерывает его Дэйв со слабой улыбкой. Оттягивает голову Алана назад за волосы, и тот позволяет ему это, закрывая глаза. – Кого ты обманываешь? Тебе не плевать на меня. Ты ненавидишь меня, или любишь, но тебе точно не плевать. И никуда бы ты не ушёл.

Дэйв продолжает тянуть его за волосы, заставляет носом уткнуться в свой пах.  
Алан терпит.  
Отстраняется и дергает ширинку на брюках Дэвида.

Дэвид помогает ему снять с себя светло-серые брюки, приподнимается на слабых руках, запрокидывает голову вверх, позволяя спутанным черным волосами упасть с плеч и повиснуть безжизненными нитями в воздухе, содрогаясь от каждого движения хозяина.

– Ничто не реально, и ничто не заслуживает внимания, – тихо говорит Дэйв. Алан поднимает на него взгляд.  
– Только не говори, что я глюк. Что ты опять выпал из реальности. Что ты сейчас ловишь оргазм, считая, что я – твой героиновый «привет», что…  
– Не бунтуй, Чарли, – хрипло смеется Дэйв. – Просто цитирую одного хорошего человека. Его зовут... звали Джон. И он хорошо выразил мои ощущения этими словами за последние года… – На лбу Дэйва появляются складки. – Какой сегодня год?

Алан закатывает глаза.

Следующие минуты – в молчании. Алан выпадает из времени, Дэйв, видимо, тоже. У него пот бежит ручьями, словно он стоит под палящим солнцем; пот смывает белесую пудру, и щеки, оживая, краснеют. Чарли слушает его стоны, но не слышит их, в голове вертятся строчки из песни Леннона про реальность, и он не может не осознавать, насколько размыты границы наркотического воображения и этого мира у Дэвида. Только сейчас Алан понимает его.

Алан сплевывает сперму на белый ковер с серыми пятнами, тяжело дышит и смотрит на лицо Дэйва. На его покрасневшие щёки и мокрый лоб, приоткрытые губы и грязные волосы. Дэйв устало буравит взглядом в потолок, медленно застегивает брюки.

– Ширнёмся? – наконец говорит Дэйв и опускает голову. Алан продолжает сидеть перед ним на коленях, вытирая рукавом рубашки рот. – Будем как Сид и Нэнси.   
– Сид убил Нэнси и даже не вспомнил этого, а потом провалился к ней от передозы. Спасибо, Дэйв, за удачную метафору, – хмыкает Алан и садится рядом с Гааном. Гаан, кусая губы, улыбается.   
– Это лучше, чем любой приход, Чарли. Это – Рай.

Алан фыркает от пафоса и лживых слов.

Дэйв вкалывает себе двумя минутами позже, прямо на глазах Алана. Тот смотрит на это, но, не выдерживая, встаёт на ноги и идёт к выходу.  
Вот он – Рай для Дэйва.

– Зайду попозже, – бормочет Уайлдер, не оборачиваясь.

Чарли уходит  
Алану кажется – пролетают дни за днями, недели сменяются другими, а летнее солнце уже зимнее.  
На самом деле шёл всего четвертый день. Четвертый день, что он проводит с Дэйвом.

Вот для этого парня времени точно не существует. То он поздравляет Чарли с днём рождения, которое через три месяца, то бормочет, что уже поздно и пора спать в двенадцать дня, то собирается позвонить Джо и Джеку глубокой ночью («Я ведь так гадко с ними поступил Чарли я должен извиниться идем идем»).

А ещё он крепко обнимает Алана, зарываясь носом в его волосы, тяжело хрипя в шею, разя своим запахом и заражая крупной дрожью. 

– А если ты – не ты? – щурится Дэйв, отстраняясь, смотря на Чарли с таким подозрением, пальцами крепко сжимая волосы. Алан вздыхает, качает головой и устало хватает его за запястья, ослабляя хватку.   
– Единственный тут, кто потерял себя, – это ты, Дэвид. Я, увы, настоящий.

«Лучше бы был глюком», – проносится у двоих совершенно одинаковая мысль. Дэйв опять жмётся к нему, скрипит зубами.

– Нет, – тихо говорит Дэйв. Его взгляд падает на Алана.

Он поворачивает голову.

И опять видит Алана.

Один Алан смотрит на него сочувствующе, с глубокой и грустной любовью, позволяет прижимать себя, целует в лоб. Другой сидит в кресле напротив, смотрит на него, постукивает идеально-длинными пальцами по деревянной ручке и улыбается равнодушно и натянуто.

Дэйв мотает головой.  
Замершие кости приходят в движение, как лава в ожившем Везувие, медленно и постепенно начинают обтекать легкие, сердце, мозги и другие внутренние органы.

Он отталкивает от себя – видимо – настоящего Чарли, слышит его непонятный вопрос, ползет в угол комнаты. Чарли-лихорадка хохочет, закидывая ноги на журнальный столик, подпирает голову кулаком и смотрит за событиями с небывалым интересом.

Настоящий Чарли провожает его взглядом «ну так я и знал», тяжело стонет и неосознанно отворачивается к своему двойнику.

Дэйв думает, что ни в чём не уверен. Ничто не реально.  
Чарли, оба Чарли, может быть, тоже.

– Мне уйти? – измученно спрашивает Алан, стоя к нему спиной. Тот, который вроде настоящий.  
– Тебе – нет. А вот он. – Дрожащий палец указывает в сторону лихорадки, – пускай проваливает, убирается, уходит из моей жизни.  
– Только если с ним, – тянет лихорадка, взглядом показывая на недоумевающего Алана.

Настоящий Алан садится перед ним на корточки, берёт лицо в руки, заставляя смотреть прямо в глаза, шепчет что-то одними губами, а потом резко бьёт кулаком в лицо, прямо по носу, с явной целью сломать его. Дэйв возмущённо кричит, а лихорадка, хохоча, исчезает.

За искалеченным носом не чувствуются плавящиеся кости.

* * *

Он не ждёт, когда всё пройдёт, он опять ищет синие вены на руках, не может их найти, перетягивает руку жгутом, чтобы синие «змеи» появились, чтобы проткнуть «змею» затупленным концом иглы шприца и расслабленно откинуться на спинку кровати, медленно отсчитывая минуты, ожидая.

Алан находит Дэйва лежащим на этой кровати.

Открывает ему глаза и видит узкую точку – зрачок. Пытается почувствовать дыхание – еле его находит.  
Успокаивает себя, но всё же чувствует, что скоро сорвется. Хочется лечь рядом с Дэйвом и почувствовать передозировку. Не наркотиков.

Алан расстегивает ему верхние пуговицы рубашки, хлопает по впалым щекам, трёт уши. Гаан слабо стонет и машет костлявой рукой, а потом открывает глаза и улыбается сухими губами.

– Чарли, – слабо шепчет он. Резко поднимается, склоняется над полом и прочищает свой желудок.

Алан чувствует такое сильное облегчение, что слёзы, кажется, хотят дойти до уставших глаз, но застревают по пути.

– Не передоз, не передоз, – словно мантру шепчет Алан. Закрывает лицо ладонями и рыдает в голос.

Дэйв смотрит на него и ничего не понимает.

– Я не выдержу, – выдыхает Алан. – Какого дьявола ты держишься, губя себя, сидя на героине и вине, а не выдерживаю я?!

Дэйв пожимает плечами и падает на спину.

– Думаешь, я держусь? – вяло спрашивает он. – Да нихуя подобного. Я готов выгрызть вены, вырвать их зубами, подцепить тонкую синюю нить и вытянуть её наружу. Может, хоть так получится.  
– Получится что?  
– Слепить из костей целую массу, и дать им затвердеть. 

Рука Чарли – на ручке двери.

– Самолёт, – говорит он, – в полдень. Проводишь?  
– Конечно, блять, до самой взлётной полосы.

В Англии Алан пытается дозвониться до Дэйва и сказать ему, что ушёл из группы.

У него у самого, кажется, начинают плавиться кости безо всякого героина.

Последнее  
Руки тянутся к голове. Трогают лоб, идут вниз, ощущения сухой кожи сменяется ощущением твёрдой белой кости под ней.  
У меня есть череп, осознает Дэйв со странным восторгом. Подушечками больших пальцев проводит по закрытыми веками яблокам глаз, ощупывая глазницы. Этими же пальцами падает в пустые впадины щек, ощущая, как движется его собственный язык за ними.   
Гребаный череп. Пока не плавится.

Телефон звонил здесь тихо. Но этого хватило, чтобы схватиться за уши и практически ползком добраться до источника шума. Дрожащая рука тянет на себя трубку, но вместе с ней падает на пол целый аппарат. Дэйв тихо ругается себе под нос и подносит телефон к уху.

– Да! – рычит он и сразу же заходится в приступе кашля. Трубка молчит, и злой Дэйв готов уже откинуть её от себя, но тут Алан (именно Алан, мать его), отвечает с облегчением:  
– Я думал, ты подох!   
– Хорошее утешение от друга, – ухмыляется Дэйв, хотя сердце пропускает несколько ударов, а череп, кажется, накаливается до предела. – Ну, как полёт?  
– Этот вопрос неактуален. Я тут уже неделю, – говорит Чарли. И молчит. Дэйв, чувства которого ещё не настолько прогероинены, чует что-то неладное, но терпеливо ждёт, когда Алан найдёт в себе силы сообщить об этом неладном. – Я это… Пытался тебе дозвониться ещё раньше, но…  
– Да говори уже.  
– Я ушёл из группы.

Взрыв хохота резко ударил по голове. Дэйв опускает трубку и оборачивается. Алан сидит на полу, вытянув ноги настолько, насколько это было возможно, и безудержно хохочет. Дэйв устало стонет, хочет отвернуться, но не может отвести взгляд. Он смотрит на Чарли, слышит недоумённый голос Чарли из трубки, и, кажется, выпадает из реальности. Он отбрасывает телефон к стене и сползает на пол, зарывшись руками в волосы.

– Иди нахуй, – говорит он уже заткнувшемуся героиновому Алану, но тот подходит к нему и по-дружески кладёт руку на плечо.  
– Ну я же предупреждал.

Руки тянутся к голове.  
Плоть.  
Кровь.  
Где-то мышцы.  
Но не кости.  
Пальцы падают в неизвестность, вместо того чтобы уткнуться в твёрдый лоб.  
Алан добрался и до головы.

– Чарли, мать твою, что ж ты делаешь…

* * *

Жетон вырывается из дрожащих рук и падает на пол. Дэйв ругается, щурит глаза, но в упор не видит его. Встает на колени, водит руками по земле в темноте, но не может нащупать заветную монету. На глаза неожиданно наворачиваются слёзы, но он с раздражением их смаргивает. Выбегает из будки, хватает мимо проходящую женщину за запястье.

– Позвонить надо, срочно, – умоляюще просит он. – Я монетку… потерял.

Женщина качает головой и протягивает ему жетон. Дэйв не может понять, презрение это, или жалость, но сейчас оно волнует его меньше всего. Он подбегает к автомату, вставляет монетку и на память набирает номер Алана.  
Трубку берёт какая-то девушка и сообщает, что Алана нет сейчас. Дэйв готов завыть от отчаяния, но тут девушка говорит, что он пришёл, и на том конце идут помехи.  
Потом – голос Чарли.

– Алло.  
– Как ушёл? – вырывается у Дэйва. Вся подготовленная заранее длинная речь о любви-дружбе-долгим-годам-вместе испаряется из головы, остаются только эти слова. – Зачем?  
– Дэйв. – Его голос дрогнул. Чарли кашляет, вовсе не потому, что нужно прочистить горло, а потому, что не знает, что сказать. – У меня были свои причины, и ты о них прекрасно знаешь. Риторический вопрос, да?  
– От безысходности, – грустно соглашается Дэйв.

Связь прерывается. Дэйв опять падает на колени, ищет эту монету настолько долго, что перестает чувствовать коленные чашечки, а позвоночник начинает ныть от того, что спина слишком долго не разгибалась. Но пальцы натыкаются на что-то холодное и металлическое, и монета отправляется в автомат.

– Какой безысходности? – слышит Дэйв сразу же после гудков. – Твоя жизнь сейчас – сплошная безысходность, и не я причина этому.  
– То есть, по-твоему, выхода нет, да? Мне продолжать колоться, потому что Чарли сказал, что выхода нет?  
– А если бы я не сказал этого, то ты бы бросил что ли?! – срывается на крик Алан. Дэйв пожимает плечами, но потом только понимает, что Алан всё равно этого не видит. – Поговорим, когда ты будешь в состоянии адекватно мыслить и оценивать ситуацию.  
– Иди на хер, – устало говорит Дэйв и с громким хлопком возвращает трубку на место. 

Это последние слова, сказанные Алану на долгий промежуток времени.

* * *

Аромат таблеток – госпиталя, – буквально въелся в его тело, осел на внутренней стороне ноздрей и остался там, кажется, навсегда.  
Зудящие вены приняли на себя проклятие быть постоянно проткнутыми, неважно, во имя благой цели или просто ради плавящихся костей. Его руки более выносливы, чем он сам.

Потолок в кои-то веки не плывет куда-то, он ровно стоит перед глазами, покоряет своей белизной и прямотой.  
Медсестра щёлкает пальцами перед его покрасневшими глазами, отвлекая от внезапного злорадного осознания того, что в этой идеальности есть трещина, тёмная нить трещины в углу палаты.

– Позовёте, когда докапает, – лениво тянет медсестра, указывая пальцем¸ заточённым в обручальное кольцо¸ на капельницу. Дэйв быстро-быстро кивает и, дождавшись, пока медсестра исчезнет за дверью, освобождает свою измученную вену от иглы и скользит в коридор.

Регистрация пуста, и он трясущимися руками подносит трубку стоящего там телефона к уху. Номера он не помнит – его помнят пальцы, крутящие диск в знакомом направлении.

Алан берет трубку сразу, будто ждал этого телефона звонка несколько лет. Собственно, Дэйв не сомневался, так оно и было.

– Я лечусь в…  
– Знаю, – хрипит Чарли. – Я рад, – спокойно говорит он. Дэйв чувствует отчаяние. – Я… рад, – уже срывающимся голосом повторяет он, и Дэйв улыбается и роняет слёзы одновременно.  
– Когда ты свободен? Вот только меня выпишут, мы встретимся, я обещаю, я клянусь. Я так давно хотел поговорить, но так боялся, и… и… – Дэйв теряет дар речи и просто молчит в трубку.  
– Встретимся – тогда скажешь, – отвечает Алан.

Потом Дэйва хватают за шкирку, отбирают телефон и ведут обратно в палату.

Он улыбается – героиновый Алан машет ему рукой и разворачивается.  
Уходит.  
Навсегда.


End file.
